Mustang's Girl
by theLastoftheLaiquendi
Summary: Hughes wants to find Mustang a girl. Mustang just wants to live his life.


This is a short one-shot set like, right before Hughes gets shot.. Unless we consider it as an AU where that doesn't happen.. I haven't decided which it is yet, so it's up to you, dear readers, for now. Anyway, this is just a fun one-shot I came up with after I started Brotherhood for a second time. Enjoy the story, and feel free to drop a review! Updated because the formatting got screwed up. Sorry!

The door to Roy Mustang's office banged open as an excited man bounced in. Mustang's head lifted from his work as he registered the visitor. Seeing who it was, he returned to the paperwork in front of him.

"What do you want, Hughes?" he growled, irritated at the interruption of his work.

"Gracia is having a baby!" Maes Hughes slapped a picture down on the desk. Mustang glanced at the beautiful woman smiling up at him before grunting indifferently.

"This couldn't have waited until we got a drink this evening? If you hadn't noticed, I've got actual work to do, with actual deadlines. If all you've got to talk about is your wife, get out and we'll meet at the bar at 8 like we agreed." The colonel finished his sentence and continued scribbling notes on a paper on the desk.

Hughes only bounced higher. "The best news is, the baby will be born around the same time as Elicia's birthday! Just think! A double party! I sure hope it's a boy this time!"

Colonel Mustang set down his pen and folded his hands. "Hughes, I'm happy for you, I am. But forgive me if I'm not in the mood to hear you gloat about your family for the third time today."

The other man looked a bit put out. "Roy, you need to find yourself a girl."

"Nope."

"But why not! You aren't getting any younger, and your hair has never looked better!" The Lieutenant Colonel laughed at the expression on Mustang's face.

Mustang was not amused. "Maes, no girl wants a military dog."

But Hughes was already set on an idea. "I'll find you a girl! Just you wait, I'll find you the best girl in all of Amestris before the week is over!" He hurried out of the office as quickly as he appeared.

"Hey! Close the door behind you, idiot!"

The next week was filled with Hughes popping out at random times, suggesting girls for Roy to get a drink with.

"What about that blonde that works at the phone desk?"

"Married. Now get out, I'm busy."

"You know Vanessa, down in records? I overheard her say she's been single for a while now!"

"Hughes, she doesn't like men."

"Good thing you aren't a man," Hughes snickered.

"I don't like women."

"Then in that case-"

"Beat it, Hughes!"

"What about that woman general? What's her name… Armstrong! Olivier Armstrong!"

"Ohhh no."

"But why not?! You're already friends with her brother!"

"Trust me, I've tried."

"WHAT! You never told me!"

"That's because you didn't need to know."

"But you guys would be perfect for each other!"

"No, we wouldn't. She wouldn't trust me to shine her boots."

"But she's so nice!"

"Nice isn't the word I would use to describe her."

"How would you describe her?"

"Aggressive. Murderous. Violent."

"Olivier Armstrong? No way! She may be a tough general, but she's a fine person!"

"You think I'm being paranoid, but the truth is I'm worth a lot more to her dead than alive."

"I've got it. What about Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Riza?"

"Yeah! She's always with you at work, why not ask her out for a drink sometime?"

"It would be unprofessional. And she has a dog."

"Why does her having a dog matter? If anything that's a bonus!"

"If she's got one dog already, why would she want another?"

"You're going to die alone."

"Maybe I am."

After Hughes suggested his wife's cousin, Mustang cornered him. "Look. I know you mean well, but I'm perfectly happy with my life. Let me focus on my military career, and maybe I'll meet a nice girl along the way."

Hughes lowered his head, accepting defeat. "Alright. If you're happy..?"

Mustang thought for a moment, "I will be."

Ok bye! *hides because in my head Hughes dies like, 2 days after this and I'm the worst*


End file.
